


Things Do Change

by Demon_Apostle



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Caring Deadpool, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Peter, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade comes back from a mission only to realize that certain things are different. He doesn't like it one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Do Change

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters. I wanted to set this in the Spiderman movies where Eddie ends up becoming Venom. Bold is the yellow box and italics is the white box.

Things do change. He knows that. But he knows that they can’t change to this degree. In only a week? It’s impossible. But how can he explain the black figure currently on his screen, swinging on buildings and webbing the robber to a lamppost? He can’t. He definitely knows that the person shooting webs out his wrists is the same person he started dating though. He would never mistake that body or perky butt for anyone else but there’s a bad feeling he can’t get rid of.

That is not his Spiderman.

Now Deadpool is wondering what could have happened in the one week he was gone. Last time he was in New York, Peter was still wearing the red and blue suit. He never said anything about going black. And the way that suit looked didn’t sit right with Wade. He didn’t like it and it wasn’t only because there were none of the colors he always associated with Spiderman.

He had to find out what happened.

So he waits for Peter to get home so he can explain the sudden change in costume. When he does get home though, Deadpool isn’t sure he’s going to get an explanation at all.

“So you’re actually here for once.” Wade is met with a cold gaze that he never thought his favorite Spider could ever make. It’s actually quite unnerving and Wade is almost about to grab his katana and stab the person in front of him. That’s when he remembers it’s Peter in front of him so he refrains from any violence for the moment.

“Did something happen Peter? You seem… upset.”

**Not to mention a little psychotic.**

_Psychotic can be hot._

Peter gives Wade a glare and cracks his neck. “What do you care? You haven’t been here in a week.”

“I had a mission to do. And what’s with the all the black? Did you buy all that when I wasn’t here?” Peter looks down at the clothes currently covering his body and cracks a grin. “Something like that.”

Deadpool is definitely on edge now. If he didn’t know any better he’d say he and Peter switched personalities for the day and now he’s all caring and worried while Peter looks like he’s about to unalive the first person who looks at him wrong.

“Petey, what happened while I was gone?” Wade tries to sound calm but he’s actually quite nervous and he doesn’t like it.

“Now you’re worried about me? Now you want to ask what’s wrong when you’re gone most of the time we’ve been together? Well I’d say you’re just a little late to start trying to act like you care now.”

_Ouch. That hurt._

**Totally uncalled for.**

“You’re wrong Peter. I do care about you. I always have.” Peter just scoffs and turns back towards the door. “Liar. You only care about yourself. Well we don’t need you. We don’t need anybody.”

Wade’s eyes widened as he watched the only person he cared for walk out the door of their shared apartment.

**…Did we just get dumped?**

_How dare he! I say we cut off his legs!_

“We can’t do that. It’s Peter. There must be something wrong with him.” Wade then follows behind Peter, searching for him the moment he leaves the building. He starts searching for the black figure that graced his TV screen and after running a few blocks, sees Spiderman land on the top of a nearby building. It takes him a while but when Deadpool finally reaches the roof, he sees Peter hunched over and staring down at the streets below. He seems to be deep in thought and doesn’t notice Deadpool until the mercenary begins talking.

“We need to talk Peter.” Said boy whips his head around and stares at Deadpool, turning his body fully towards the older man.

“Why the hell are you following us? We told you we don’t need you or anybody.” Wade is about to retort when he runs Peter’s words through his mind once more.

“Did you just say we? Why are you talking like someone else is here? Unless… did you suddenly start talking to some boxes in your head as well?” Peter doesn’t answer. Instead, a web is shot at Deadpool who dodges in the last second. The web hits the wall and Peter lets go of it.

“We told you we don’t need you so leave us alone!” Deadpool doesn’t listen and grabs his katanas from his back, ready to defend himself even if it is against the person he loves.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that baby boy. I’m gonna find out why you’re acting like this whether you like it or not.” And at that moment, Wade surges forward. He swings the katana in his left hand towards Peter’s legs but the younger man dodges upward. Wade’s second katana is already rushing towards him but Peter manages to just narrowly avoid its swing by pulling his legs a little higher towards his body. Peter then quickly lands and takes a swing at Deadpool but the mercenary steps back before the punch can connect.

Two webs are then shot at Wade who quickly slices them with his katanas, Peter already running towards the older man before he finishes. He then jumps, upper body still facing Deadpool as he attaches webs to both of Wade’s shoulders and lands before lifting the bigger body over his head and into the concrete of the roof. Wade lets put a pained groan but quickly flips over and stands just in time to dodge another punch from Spiderman.

“Can’t we just talk about this sweetie?” Wade still dodges punches as he tries to get through to Peter but it apparently falls on deaf ears as Peter says nothing and backs away, shooting more webs at the man in front of him. Wade slices through them once more, using this opportunity to rush at Peter again. He swings his right katana first, making the blade go vertical before quickly following with the left blade but this time going horizontal.

Peter manages to dodge both swings but slightly stumbles as he realizes he’s reached the edge of the roof. Wade takes the opportunity to swing once more and catches Peter in the chest, almost starting to worry that he may have cut too close to the skin. Peter jumps over Wade and lands behind him, looking down at the tear in his suit. Wade sighs in relief when he sees there’s no blood but his breath catches in his throat the moment he notices the suit beginning to repair itself.

**That is not normal.**

_Can someone say freak show?!_

“Since when do you get to have a self-repairing suit and I don’t?! That is so not fair Spidey!”

**Are we sure that’s just a normal suit?**

_Well we know it’s not his birthday suit!_

Wade then felt a little disheartened by that statement considering he loved seeing his spider in little to no clothing as possible but now wasn’t the time to have naked fantasies. He still had to find out why Peter was acting so weird. Taking another stance, he put his katanas together before running the blades against each other causing the blades to screech and spark. The moment he did this, Peter flinched and backed away slightly which the mercenary saw as another opportunity to strike.

Wade ran forward, looking like he was going to attack with his katanas but caught the other man off guard by lashing out with a kick, his boot connecting with Peter’s midsection. Said man was sent back a few feet due to the impact of the blow but received a punch to the jaw before he could recover. Peter was knocked into the door leading to the roof where Wade took the opportunity to trap his spider between him and the metal, one of his katanas at the younger man’s throat and the other aimed at his head. Now was the time he could try talking.

“Feel like telling me why you’re acting like this now Spidey? Or do you need more persuading?” Peter just glared at Wade from under his mask even though the mercenary couldn’t see it. Peter raised his hands, aiming them just right so that the web he shot went into Deadpool’s face. The older man backed away and quickly pulled off the webbing as fast as he could only to be met with a punch to the jaw. He stumbled back, catching his balance and lashing out with a heel which Peter dodged easily. He kicked Wade in the side, causing the man to fall over and quickly webbed him to the roof.

“Now leave us alone or else.” Before Wade has a chance to cut his way out of the webbing, Peter is already shooting webs at another building and swinging away from the mercenary. Wade watches him swing away until he’s out of sight before glaring at the roof in anger and sadness. Now in a fit of rage, Wade puts his katanas away and starts another search for this new Spiderman.

He ends up searching until night comes and he feels like he’s reached the end of his rope. He hasn’t found any sign of Peter and doesn’t know where he could be. He leans against the wall of an alley and sighs. “Where the hell could you be Petey? And why are you acting like this?” It’s silent for a few minutes and all Deadpool can hear is the jumbled voices of pedestrians and cars speeding down the roads.

Then he hears a bell. He knows that sound as being the old giant bell in the tower not far from their apartment and he walks out of the alley to look at the tower the sound is coming from. Only to realize that it shouldn’t be ringing right now. Deadpool stares at the tower, wondering if the bell ringing at this time was also what changed while he was gone but notices a shadow swaying in the tower. He hears the bell ring again and notices that the rings aren’t consistent with each other. They’re either too close or too far apart. He sees the shadow again and wishful thinking makes him run towards the tower hoping its Peter.

It’s a long way up the stairs of the tower and the ringing stops before he’s halfway. He thinks he hears a faint roar but he doesn’t care at the moment. He just hopes that the swaying figure he saw before was Peter and that he isn’t in any danger. When he finally reaches the top, everything is quiet. He looks around for any sign of life and once he goes around to the other side of the bell, he finds what he was looking for.

He sees Peter, sitting in a dark corner with no clothes on and stark naked. Wade’s brain stops working for a moment while the boxes start hooting and ranting about ‘sexy spidey’ and other things. He doesn’t move until he sees Peter look up at him and utter a pathetic ‘Wade’ that he’s immediately by his lover’s side, worrying and asking questions to see if he’s alright. After a few attempts to get the boy to talk, Wade quickly takes him home and lets him change into some comfortable pajamas. Wade is waiting in the living room when Peter walks out with a guilty look on his face.

“Wade…” It’s a whisper that barely escapes Peter’s throat and Wade is immediately by his side. “What’s wrong Petey? Are you alright? You’re not hurt are you?” Peter looks at Wade in sadness and the tears start flowing so suddenly that Wade starts panicking even more. Peter wraps his arms around Wade and starts crying into his shoulder. The older man is too stunned to really say anything so he just holds the smaller body against his until Peter takes him to the couch to confess all that happened while the mercenary was away.

Peter informs Wade about the symbiote, how it attached itself to him and became his new suit, made his emotions rage out of control which caused him to say such awful things to his friends and Wade. Tells him over and over how sorry he is and how bad he felt after he was separated from the symbiote, feeling regret for everything he said and anger at himself for not trying to stop it. Wade just listens quietly and waits until Peter is finished before hugging the smaller frame as it begins shaking with more tears.

Peter ends up crying himself to sleep in Wade’s arms and the man then takes him to their room. He places the sleeping body under the covers and wipes away the still wet tear streaks on Peter’s face. Wade decides Peter is fine for the moment and leaves to take a quick shower and dresses into a loose pair of sweatpants. He slips under the covers next to his lover and pulls Peter to his chest who instantly curls into Wade in his sleep. Wade kisses his forehead and puts Peter’s head under his chin.

“Sleep well. I love you.”


End file.
